


Ashes in the Wind

by for_t2



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Astronomy, F/F, Light Angst, Nerdiness, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: The two slayers are going to have to split up to fight the next apocalypse. The night before, they want to reassure each other that they'll come back. Faith's a giant nerd.





	Ashes in the Wind

“Hey, Faith?"

“Yeah, B?”

“If it all goes to hell here, do you think they go to hell too?”

“The stars?” Faith asked, sitting up slightly to look at the older slayer, lying in the grass beside her.

“Yeah.”

“I dunno.”

“It’s just,” the older slayer said, drawing a finger lazily across the night sky in no particular pattern, “they’re so far away.”

“Yeah, B, they are.”

“I don’t want you to go far away.”

“Well, I’m not taking a trip through space,” the younger slayer said, raising an eyebrow, and sitting up fully.

“You’re still leaving,” Buffy replied, sitting up to look Faith in the eye.

“You know I’ve gotta. This stupid cult’s trying to open all the fucking hellmouths at the same time. We need a slayer on each.”

“I know.”

“Hey, don’t worry B,” Faith said, reaching over to grab the blonde slayer’s hand. “I’ll come back. Ain’t no power in the verse that can stop me.”

“God,” Buffy replied, laughing, “You’re such a nerd.”

“Well, someone’s gotta have the brains in our relationship,” the younger slayer answered, smirking.

“Says the dropout.”

“I remember you being plenty eager to leave school when you saw me,” Faith shot back, pouncing on Buffy, and straddling her.

“Well, that’s because you were all with your evil, tempty ways,” Buffy answered, pouting.

“Oh, come on, don’t pout, that’s not fair!”

Smirking back, Buffy took advantage of the distraction to flip over, pinning Faith to the ground. She then leaned down and gave her a light kiss. “That better, F?”

“Hmm,” the younger slayer replied, frowning in mock concentration, “I dunno. You better try again.”

Buffy leaned down again to give her another kiss, staying a bit longer this time. After she pulls away, she lets go of Faith’s wrists, and snuggles in, as her girlfriend wraps her arms around her.

“I know you’re a good slayer,” Buffy said after a few seconds of silence, “But we’re better together.”

“Course we are.”

“And, you know, slayers aren’t exactly known for living long.”

“Yeah, and slayers aren’t exactly known for bonking each other.”

“Bonking each other?” Buffy asked, sitting up slightly, an incredulous look on her face. “That’s the best you could come up with?”

“I’ve come up with loads more,” Faith replied, trying to pout, “But I need to mix things up every now and then. Wordplay is the best foreplay, ya know?”

The utter seriousness with which Faith said that was too much for Buffy, and she promptly fell back down, giggling like mad.

“And hey,” the dark-haired slayer continued, reaching over to hug her girlfriend, “I mean it when I say I’ll come back. We’ll close these hellmouths, and I’ll grab the first train back, even if it running like an idiot, or not paying for the ticket.”

“You’re such a delinquent.”

“Yeah, but I’m your delinquent,” Faith replied, grinning.

The two slayers cuddled up in silence for a few more seconds, before Buffy spoke up.

“Faith?”

“Yeah, B?”

“Do you worry about me?”

“All the time B,” she replied, with a small, sad, smile. “You’ve died twice. Don’t want to see it happen again.”

“I promise.”

“Good,” Faith said, tightening her hold on Buffy a little more.

They sat in silence for another minute, looking up at the stars in the sky. And then Faith, looking lost in thought, turned to Buffy.

“Hey B?”

“Yeah, Faith?”

“When I was a kid, I got my hands on some book once. Talked about space.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It said the stars are all big, giants burning balls of gas, floating around out there for billions of years.”

“Romantic,” Buffy said, her turn to lift an eyebrow.

“Well, the book also said that most stars come in pairs.”

“So?”

“So, you’re a star, B. And I wanna be your pair. And then even big, cold, empty space can’t stop us from burning together for pretty much ever.”

“Aww,” Buffy answered, smiling.

"I love ya, B."

"Love you too, F."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on The Chosen Two Archives


End file.
